


Conan Gray Has Sex Over 100 Times

by destinyjadea



Category: Conan Gray (RPF), Original Work
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjadea/pseuds/destinyjadea
Summary: Conan is a boi who likes bois.





	Conan Gray Has Sex Over 100 Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My BFF :))))))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+BFF+%3A%29%29%29%29%29%29).



Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex. Conan has sex.

 

 

And then he died.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me kudos please i'm begging you.


End file.
